


Autumn Flower

by Phenomenal_World



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Autumn Walks, Fluff, It starts off so cute, Kissing, M/M, Probably out of character I’m sorry, Royce - Freeform, Vignette, and then BOOM the ending, basically plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenomenal_World/pseuds/Phenomenal_World
Summary: An autumn walk turns into something a little more passionate...
Relationships: Mike Joyce/Andy Rourke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Autumn Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Certainly not my best work, but hey ho, it’s Royce! I probably got them super out of character, so sorry about that.  
> Other than that, it’s just a very short fic about an autumn walk that progresses very quickly.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title- Autumn Flower by Roddy Frame

Beautiful orange leaves adorned the path like confetti, crunching under each footstep. It was autumn, and the dusk air was crisp with the seasonal cold. A low, gentle mist hung over the field and the leaves that remained on the trees blew in the bitter breeze. 

Mike pulled his leather jacket closer to his body, trying to keep himself warm. Though autumn was romantic, it had its downsides, one of those being the unpredictable weather. Some days it could be mild, other days crisp and cold. Today, the odds weren’t in their favour.

The drummer looked down at the bassist, a gentle smile settling on his face as he saw the rosy blush that was dusted across his full cheeks. 

“Something on my face?” Andy quirked a brow at Mike, running his hand over his cheek.

“Oh.. uh.. no. Just admirin’ the view..” Mike mentally slapped himself in the face for ogling at Andy, he had a bad habit of doing that.

Andy’s face heated up in an even deeper blush as he chuckled softly, watching Mike with those kind, viridescent eyes of his. Without a word, Mike laced his fingers with Andy’s, the blond’s eyes widening in surprise as he squeezed their hands together. 

“You’re warm.” Mike observed. Andy was always warm, every part of him, and sometimes Mike envied him, as he often had to wrap up tight to stay even the slightest bit warm.

“And you’re cold.. c’mere.” The bassist pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around Mike’s slender waist. The drummer was taller than Andy, and so looked down at him with ardour igniting in the forest green depths of his eyes, a subtle simper creeping its way onto his face. Snapping away from his uncharacteristically sappy thoughts, he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to create some heat from friction, which worked to a pathetic degree. The cold bit at his ears too, a problem he’d had many years prior, one which he had learnt to deal with. However, Andy had noticed the general redness to his ears and the drummer's tendency to occasionally press his hands to them.

“Ears cold again?”

“What? Uh.. no.”

The blond rolled his eyes and leant up to place his hand gently on one of Mike’s large ears, wincing as he realised just how cold it was.

“Oh Mikey, you need some earmuffs! Keep those big ears of yours nice and warm!”

If anyone else had made a comment about his ears, usually Mike would’ve ground them to a pulp. In this instance, however, it was Andy.

“I’d look ridiculous in earmuffs! Besides, my ears aren’t _that_ cold...” Mike mumbled, almost embarrassed. 

“They’re like ice cubes!” Andy argued. 

“Maybe _you_ are just unnaturally warm.” Mike murmured, snaking his arms round Andy’s thicker waist, savouring the soft, pudgy warmth that it offered.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, can ya?” Andy giggled playfully, running his hand along Mike’s side.

“Oh hush, I’m not  _ that _ touchy-feely. You’re just warm and soft.. and awfully cute.” Mike pulled the blond closer still, closing the gap between them so their bodies were pressed together in an exchange of warmth. 

They carried on along the path, not another soul in sight. The gentle murmuring of the trees and the muted birdsong was their only company, besides each other. Mike was snapped from his mindless daydream by Andy tugging on his sleeve.

“Mikey? Can we sit down on that bench?” The blond pleaded, his toad green eyes widening as he looked up into Mike’s mossy green ones.

“Please?” 

After a few seconds, the drummer grunted out a response.

“Mmph, well I don’t see why not…”

Andy beamed up at him, leading him to the old, wooden bench like a kid in a candy shop. Mike couldn’t help but crack a small smile, his heart filling up with a warmth that only Andy could offer him. They sat down, Andy before Mike.

The bench lay along the path, overlooking a wooded area that was tinged with the all the warm colours of an essentially cold season. The occasional bird flitted about from tree to tree, highlighted by the serene peachy hues of the setting sun, which seemed to make everything glow with a hint of romanticism. The drummer placed his hand on Andy’s thigh, rubbing it gently.

“I love you.” 

Mike wasn’t good with words- but he meant it. A few years back, this moment was something that only lived on in his mind, he never once would’ve thought that he would be sitting here with the shy bassist of his band, sharing a moment of zeal quite like this. 

“Aww, is somebody feeling sentimental?” Andy smiled knowingly, kindly. 

“Maybe.”

Andy looked up at the drummer, his sparkling green eyes round with adoration and his full cheeks ruddy with glowing warmth. He enclosed his arm around Mike’s narrow waist and nuzzled his head into his chest, listening to his steady, deep heartbeat. The drummer felt a strong sense of protectiveness grip him as he wrapped his long, well muscled arms around the chubby bassist to return the solicitous embrace. Their hearts seemed to beat in sync in that moment- they were one, an entity of fervour, warmed by the fire of passion. Their breath billowed out in plumes of fluffy mist, illuminated a gentle hue of pink from the scattered rays of the sunset. 

The moment was right. As the rosy light tinted the blonds lips with waltzing beauty, there was only one thought on Mike’s mind- and Andy’s too.

The drummer leaned in, his breath hot against the bassists sultry lips. The bassist glanced deep into Mike’s virridencent eyes, watching how the sunset laced his irises with ribbons of rose and gold. 

In what was only seconds- but felt like minutes- their lips collided in an explosion of impetuous desire. Mike led the kiss, his hands rooted in Andy’s hair to steady his hungry pace as he bit gently at the bassist's bottom lip, tasting the tang of his honey-sweet saliva mixed with the bitter tinge of cheap booze and cigarettes. 

All worries were gone in that moment- even the bitter cold that nipped at his ears- even the thought of being watched. Hell, what did it matter? His love for Andy made him blind, in the best possible way. 

Without realising it, the drummer had slipped his hand down Andy’s side, down his thigh. Surprisingly, when he subconsciously groped it, the bassist didn’t freeze or shrink away in embarrassment, he seemed to rather like it. Though he did pull out of the kiss to take a deep, juddery breath, the blond wasn’t off-put. His gleaming green eyes oozed with lust and longing, an emotion that was rarely expressed so openly in Andy. 

A blink, and it was gone. But that spark hadn’t gone unnoticed by Mike.

The drummer watched in wonder, his green eyes still glazed over with lust and his face sporting a wolfish grin. He saw that look, and he knew exactly what Andy wanted-  _ what Andy needed. _

Mike stood up, his legs momentarily shaky as he whipped his head around to glance at Andy with all-knowing eyes. Offering his hand to the blond, he smirked down at him with narrowed, seductive eyes.

“I think you’re long overdue for a pruning, my pretty flower...”


End file.
